


A Very Small Pool

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Natasha just wants to help Steve get a date. He's just sopicky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Romanoges, "can we pretend I didn't just say that?" thank you!  
> \--  
> my pleasure! i totally had to look up romanoges though hahha -_-
> 
> i meant for it to come out of natasha’s mouth, but it just came so easily out of steve’s

“Okay, so you don’t like the women we work with—”

Steve sighs and lets his head roll forward. “It’s not that I don’t like them—”

Natasha barrels on like he hasn’t even spoken. “—you don’t like any of the women who frequent the coffee shop—”

“Natasha,” he says, looking up at her.

“—and you refuse to let me make you a dating profile or take you speed dating—”

“I’m not comfortable going on a date with someone I don’t even know.”

“—so who exactly am I supposed to set you up with? Help me, help you, Rogers. You’ve narrowed down the pool to—to— _me_.”

"Is that on the table?” Steve says, mostly to himself. He doesn’t realize what he’s said until Natasha’s silence registers. His head snaps up, heat flooding up the back of his neck, into the tips of his ears. “I— I mean, that’s not—” Natasha is just _staring_ , lips pressed together so hard they’re white. Steve drops his head forward and puts his hands over the back. “Can we just pretend I didn’t say that?” he pleads of the ground between his knees.

“No,” Natasha says instantly and he grimaces. “Look at me,” she orders, and he lifts his head, forcing himself to look at her.

Her eyebrows flicker in toward the bridge of her nose. “You would go on a date with me?”

Steve rubs at his forehead, feeling sweat start to bead under his arms. “Uh, yeah, I mean, if that was something you wanted to— I would like that—”

Natasha’s head tips to the side and a smile starts to creep across her mouth. Steve’s eyes flick down to watch it and he feels the blush crawl into his cheeks.

“I’d like that,” she says and Steve blinks and starts. Natasha moves smoothly to her feet. “Pick me up at seven-thirty. Text me what to wear.”

“Okay,” he says faintly. She winks and leaves him sitting there, heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings.


End file.
